Every Story
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: X/Z. Last-shot post. It's kinda odd, but we're dealing with Slayers here...^.~ A sort of Slayers musical. Scary, ne?
1. Every Story is a Love Story

Every Story  
  
by Karu Leonnese  
  
Notes: This was a challenge fic from my friend Balaro. I'm using all the music from our school's musical in a Slayers fic with an alternate plot. o.O So here goes. This was actually a lot of fun ^.^ It might be a bit OOC, but I've done worse. This is my first full-cast fic I think...  
  
Disclaimer/Warnings: Slayers isn't mine (aren't ya glad?) and neither are any of the songs I used. This fic contains shounen- ai, AU, off-cannon and a lot of musical crap. It's written in script form, cuz I felt like it, so there. Nya.  
  
****  
  
CHAPTER ONE: EVERY STORY IS A LOVE STORY  
  
[Fade in to a deep city background. A shaded figure sits against a wall in the night, silently. A shadow darts past. Then Vrumugun walks in, unseen by the sitting form.]  
  
Vrumugun: [softly sings] Every story, tale or memoir, every saga or romance Whether true or fabricated, whether planned of happenstance.  
  
[He walks past the firgure, who still doesn't see the singer.]  
  
Vrumugun: Whether sweeping through the ages, casting centuries aside Or a hurried brief recital, just a thirty minute ride. Whether bright or melancholy, rough and ready, finely spun. Whether with a thousand players, or a lonely cast of one.  
  
[The sitting form lifts his head, revealing himself to be Zelgadis. He looks angsty (As always ^.^) and says nothing. It's clear he can't hear or see Vrumugun. The other shadow flits by again, and standing on the street corner a bit away from him is Xellos.]  
  
Vrumugun: Every story, new or ancient, Bagatelle or work of art. All are tales of 'human' spirit, all are tales of love at heart.  
  
[Suddenly, Zangulus bursts in from behind a corner, crashing into Vrumugun.]  
  
Zangulus: [rock upbeat] This is a story of a love that no one could infiltrate, Of lovers, no difference could seperate,  
  
[Xellos walks down the street that Zelgadis sits on, neither seeing each other. Vrumugun backs up, slighty angry, but allows Zangulus to keep singing.]  
  
Zangulus: Love that came from circumstance, In an instant-  
  
[Zelgadis sticks out a foot subconciously. Xellos just happens to walk by at that point, not seeing the foot. He trips and falls onto Zelgadis.]  
  
Zangulus: -at a first glace.  
  
[Xellos gets up quickly, both he and Zelgadis blushing. The frame freezes, but Zangulus and Vrumugun are still able to move.]  
  
Zangulus: There are stories, there are fables, from the lands so far and wide. When you see them they are familiar, they make you happy, make you smile.  
  
[The frame unfreezes.]  
  
Zelgadis: I'm sorry! I didn't see anyone, I didn't mean to trip you.  
  
Xellos: Oh that's okay. I wasn't watching where I was walking....  
  
Zelgadis: Zelgadis.  
  
Xellos: Right. Sorry Zelgadis. I'm Xellos.  
  
[Zel nods. Xellos leans down to face him.]  
  
Xellos: You look...different.  
  
Zelgadis: o.o  
  
[Frame freezes again.]  
  
Vrumugun: Oh, oh, fortune favors the brave Oh, oh, fortune favors the brave!  
  
Zangulus: Tis the story of a chimera, and the demon he met by chance You will see how love can happen, when all your hope is gone  
  
[Frame unfreezes again]  
  
Zelgadis: [stands up] I think that was a bit uncalled for, for someone I just met.  
  
Xellos: Oh no, I meant it as a compliment.  
  
Zelgadis: Well, I don't consider it one. and I'd thank you to leave me in peace.  
  
[He starts to walk off, but Xellos grabs his shirtsleeve.]  
  
Xellos: Hey, what were you doing sitting here all alone in an alley? Not very safe for a young chimera like yourself.  
  
Zelgadis: [stops] You...you know what I am? How?  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himistu desu.  
  
[Freeze frame.]  
  
Vrumugun: Oh, oh, fortune favors the bra--ve!  
  
Zangulus: Love brings fortune into your life, a lonely soul love can save. Love brings courage to the weak, make you strong, make you brave.  
  
[Unfreeze.]  
  
Zelgadis: Well...fine then. It was...interesting....meeting you, Xellos. Goodbye.  
  
Xellos: Um...if you don't mind me asking, where ya headed?  
  
Zelgadis: I do mind.  
  
Xellos: Oh...will you tell me anyways?  
  
Zelgadis: [sighs in frusteration] If you MUST know, I'm going to see someone about changing this...appearance.  
  
Xellos: But...why?  
  
Zelgadis: What do you mean? Don't you see what I look like now?  
  
Xellos: Yeah. I think...ya look good.  
  
Zelgadis: [looks at him with a shocked expression] W-what?  
  
[Freezy.]  
  
Vrumugun: Oh, oh, fortune favors the bra--ve!  
  
Zangulus: The more we live, the more we dream, The more it may come true. Zel and Xellos wanted real love, Just like me and you.  
  
Vrumugun: [cuts in, taking the beat softer] Nothing is an accident, we are free to have it all. We are what we want to be, it is in ourselves to rise or fall. It is the story you have heard, so many times before. A battle of good and evil-  
  
[Unfreeze. Zelgadis turns sharply and walks away. Xellos follows.]  
  
Zelgadis: What are you doing?  
  
Xellos: [walks alongside him] I'm making it my personal duty to make sure you don't do something to that beautiful face of yours, Zel.  
  
Zelgadis: Don't call me that. And don't follow me.  
  
Xellos: Let's just see what it's about. Something tells me to keep up with you, and I'm not going against fate.  
  
Zelgadis: [thinks a moment] You've got an hour. Then you're gone. Am I clear?  
  
Xellos: [smiles] Crystal!  
  
[They walk off as Zangulus and Vrumugun watch.]  
  
Vrumugun: -This love story's the same  
  
Zangulus: Oh, oh-  
  
Vrumugun: Two new lives to reclaim Oh, oh-  
  
Zangulus: And this time, love's a game!  
  
[The music stops.]  
  
Zangulus: So Zelgadis and Xellos, having met by pure coinciedence, were on their way to find a 'cure' for the chimera.  
  
Vrumugun: But neither of them could forsee the battle that would soon involve them both and change their lives as they knew them.  
  
Zangulus: Ooh foreshadowing!  
  
Vrumugun: Shh.  
  
Zangulus: Oops. And so, dear viewers, it is our pleasure to guide you through this tale. [bows]  
  
Vrumugun: Yes, we are your narrators in this story. The weavers of the fabrication, if you will.  
  
Zangulus: Neat, huh?  
  
Vrumugun: Quite. So without further adue, we present to you the story of a chimera and a demon, and a tale of love triumphing over all.  
  
Zangulus: Tah-dah!  
  
Vrumugun: -.-o  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, what do you think so far? If it seems a bit slow in the beginning, trust me it gets better. The next chapter's a lot funnier too. ^.^ *giggles* Please review! I'm really needing any kind of feedback on this. It's the first time I've tried a musical. Anyone who reviews gets a cookie! *holds up a bag of chocolate cookies* See? *waves the bag tauntingly* You know you want em...  
  
~Karu 


	2. Coconut!

Every Story  
  
by Karu Leonnese  
  
Notes: This is where things get weird. The concept pictures I drew to this were hilarious! Unfortuneatley they were drawn backstage at play practice on paper towels...then I left them there. -.-o. Anyways, I'm sure you don't wanna hear all that.  
  
****  
  
CHAPTER TWO: COCONUT?!  
  
[Fade in to Zangulus and Vrumugun, who now stand in front of a random house, the kind done up for holding businesses in.]  
  
Zangulus: So then he says 'I don't care what you do with the quarter!' and I was like, 'o.O', and...  
  
Vrumugun: [notices they're being watched] Ahem. Zangulus...narration.  
  
Zangulus: Huh? [looks] o.o...Oops again. [clears his throat] Welcome again, to the musically-told take of something having to do with music!  
  
Vrumugun: That makes almost no sense whatsoever.  
  
Zangulus: Does it matter? Everyone just skips to the good parts anyways...  
  
Vrumugun: [interrupts] As we last left our protagonists, they were venturing for Zelgadis' cure. Their journey led them to Syphiel, a local 'eccentric' new age healer.  
  
Zangulus: *coughQUACKcough*!  
  
Vrumugun: [glares at him] So...we continue from here.  
  
[Zelgadis and Xellos walk up on the porch.]  
  
Xellos: You sure you wanna go in here?  
  
Zelgadis: And why wouldn't I?  
  
Xellos: [shrugs] I didn't think you'd be the 'new age mystic' type.  
  
Zelgadis: Just be quiet. Your hour's almost up.  
  
[Zelgadis knocks on the door. A black/purple-haired woman answers.]  
  
Syphiel: Yes?  
  
Zelgadis: I'm....looking for a...cure.  
  
Syphiel: [squeals and pulls them both inside] Of course! You've come to the right place! We can heal anything!  
  
Zelgadis: Really? Anything at all?  
  
Syphiel: Yup! Just give me a second to prepare my things!  
  
[She exits through another door, leaving the two to look around the room.]  
  
Xellos: [scoffs] You've gotta be kidding me...  
  
Zelgadis: [to himself] Anything at all....  
  
Xellos: [frowns at him] You really believe this crap?  
  
[Syphiel returns with a black doctor's bag]  
  
Syphiel: Hey! You're in luck! You've found the one person that can cure all with one remedy!  
  
Xellos: One remedy? Cures all?  
  
Zelgadis: But...I haven't even told you the problem yet...  
  
Syphiel: [giggles] It doesn't matter! This'll cure anything!  
  
Xellos/Zelgadis: [look at her skeptically] Uhh....  
  
Syphiel: What you need is....[reaches in her bag] A lime...and a coconut!  
  
[She holds a lime and coconut triuphantly in the air. Both men stare at her.]  
  
Both: A lime in a coconut?!  
  
Syphiel: Exactly!  
  
[Music starts]  
  
Syphiel: [sings while dancing around the two] My Momma had a coconut, she wasn't feelin' fine She fixed it in a little cup and then she add the lime She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up She called the doctor, woke him up and said 'Doctor, let me tell you what to take She say Doctor, to relieve your bellyache She say Doctor, let me tell you what to take She say Doctor, to releive your bellyache'  
  
[She grabs Zelgadis by the collar and waves a lime in his face. He tries to squirm away, as Xellos watches in a mixture of shock and laughter.]  
  
You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up You put the lime in the coconut, you such a silly boy!  
  
[Syphiel rams the lime in Zel's mouth. He stands there in shock. Xellos bursts out laughing.]  
  
You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together You put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up You put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the mo-o-o-rning!  
  
[Before he can stop it, Xellos has a coconut lodged in his mouth. Both he and Zelgadis look at each other...then he pulls his compainon towards the door as Syphiel continues singing.]  
  
Syphiel: [oblivious to the two escaping] Put the lime in the coconut...  
  
Xellos: [shuts the door behind him and spits out the offending friut] That...was one of the oddest thigns I've ever seen...and that's big coming from me.  
  
Zelgadis: [tosses the lime at him] Yeah, well...you're a fruitcake already, so it won't hurt.  
  
Xellos: [laughs] Hey!  
  
Zelgadis: Anyway...your hour's up...  
  
[He looks at Xellos, who looks slightly saddened]  
  
Zelgadis: But...uh....you know, I guess it's not so bad having you around. I mean...you DID get me out of there and all...  
  
Xellos: [grins and latches onto Zel's arm] I KNEW you couldn't get rid of me Zel-chan!  
  
Zelgadis: o.O...But the nickname has GOT to go!  
  
[The two walk along the sidewalk]  
  
Xellos: Anything you say...Zel-chan. ^.^  
  
Zelgadis: [sighs]  
  
Xellos: Hey, I have an idea! I want you to meet my friends! They'll LOVE you!  
  
Zelgadis: I don't know...  
  
Xellos: C'mon! They're a lot better than Psycho-Fruit-Lady...  
  
Zelgadis: What are you trying to do anyways? I don't know anything about you!  
  
Xellos: I know...[smiles eeirily] that's the fun isn't it?  
  
[Before Zelgadis can protest further, Xellos drags him by the arm along the walk.]  
  
Zelgadis: XELLOS!!!!!!!!  
  
[Pan to Zangulus and Vrumugun.]  
  
Zangulus: And so it seems our protaga-whatevers are becoming fast friends.  
  
Vrumugun: It might seem so. But what secrets does our purple-haired friend hold?  
  
Zangulus: Hmm? Ya mean the fact that he's a de-  
  
Vrumugun: [clamps a hand over his mouth] Not yet. You will spoil the surprise.  
  
Zangulus: Oh right. My bad...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Heehee. Psycho-Syphiel...Oh jeez I think I'm getting a cold now...Crap. u.uo Hmmm. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. *shoujo- manga teary eyes* Pwease?  
  
~Karu 


	3. Mazoku Will Provide

Every Story  
  
Notes: This, people, is what originally started this WHOLE thing. This song is so odd, and the paody I did got stuck in my head, so I wound up singing it in actual play practice. ^.^o...Now my drama teacher thinks I'm on drugs.  
  
Special thanks to chibi canon who reviewed not once, but TWICE! ^.^ *gives chibi two cookies*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE: MAZOKU WILL PROVIDE  
  
[Vrumugun and Zangulus walk out on a black background]  
  
Vrumugun: Xellos had plans for Zelgadis. What those plans were, however, were unknown to the chimera.  
  
Zangulus: So Xellos took Zel to his happy little hangout place, to meet his 'friends'. Of course, Zelgadis would have been happy to just be left alone to angst, but Xellos wouldn't have that!  
  
Vrumugun: At the designated location, which seemed to be almost in another dimension, Zelgadis was confronted by four strange beings.  
  
Zangulus: So, let's get the party started, ne?  
  
[The background comes into focus as the Mazoku lair. Zellas, Phibrizzio, Gaav and Valgarv were all there, going about normal Mazoku business, not noticing the new entries.]  
  
Zelgadis: Um... are you sure this is such a good idea? Your friends look a bit...odd.  
  
Xellos: [grins] You should talk Zel-chan. And anyways, these guys are the the best at what they do.  
  
Zelgadis: Which is?  
  
Xellos: [leans in closer to his face] Sore wa himistu desu!  
  
[Zelgadis looks worried. Xellos yanks him by the arm to the middle of the room against his will.]  
  
Xellos: Moshi moshi, minna-san! Look what I brought home!  
  
[Everyone looks at the two. Zelgadis turns red.]  
  
Zellas: [steps up] Well well...what's this?  
  
Xellos: I kinda...tripped over him...[smirks]...His name's Zegadis. I thought he should meet you, if you catch my drift.  
  
Zelgadis: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Zellas: It means, dear little chimera, that Xellos here thinks you'd do well to learn a thing from us.  
  
Zelgadis: I still don't get it.  
  
Zellas: [turns to Xellos] You mean you didn't tell him yet?  
  
Zelgadis: [getting upset] Tell me what? What's wrong with you people?  
  
Xellos: Well...Zel, you're not the only one who's not quite human around here...^.^...You're hanging with Mazoku now.  
  
Zelgadis: o.o...You've got to be kidding me...  
  
Zellas: Afraid not, young one. And Xellos wants you to be the newest member!  
  
Zelgaids: O.O...Um...thanks, but no thanks...[starts backing up towards the exit]  
  
[Zellas laughs and grabs his arm]  
  
Zellas: [sings] But to this group now, the earth sings! As soon as the fun begins. And chimera, my friends, will realize, He was making new friends.  
  
[The other three figures come out of the darkness.]  
  
Phibrizzio: Phibrizzio!  
  
[Zelgadis tries to get away, but Zellas is still latched to him, and the others are now blocking the door.]  
  
Gaav: Gaav!  
  
[Phibrizzio and Gaav start arguing, until someone walks through and stop them.]  
  
Valgarv: Valgrav!  
  
[Xellos grabs Zelgadis' other arm.]  
  
Xellos: And Xellos!  
  
Zelgadis: [worried] Yeah? Nice to meet you and all, but I should be going...  
  
All: Young chimera, you stand tall With Mazoku, you'll have a real ball!  
  
[Zellas drags Zelgadis to the other side of the room]  
  
Zellas: You've never been to us play, child You're gonna need a helping hand A fish has got to learn to swim on land!  
  
[Xellos yanks Zelgadis away from Zellas and starts leading him away.]  
  
Xellos: Walk with me little one Don't you look afraid Follow me little one Let me be your giude A pretty thing like you-  
  
[He taps Zelgadis on the nose and the chimera blushes.]  
  
Xellos: -Will need a thing or two And whatever you need Mazoku will provide!  
  
[Zellas moves behind the two and spins Zelgadis around, tearing him away from Xellos.]  
  
Zellas: Oh, down the road little one You may lose your way All alone in a world That may seem to wide Let the magic work With a snap or jerk And whatever you need Mazoku will provide!  
  
[She drags him back to the center, where all the others circle him.]  
  
Zellas: We'll provide you:  
  
Phibrizzio: Fun!  
  
Zellas: The best in the whole land!  
  
Gaav: Power!  
  
Zellas: To make you so grand!  
  
Valgrav: Contacts!  
  
Zellas: The best you'll ever meet!  
  
Xellos: Pain!  
  
Zellas: I think that's so sweet!  
  
Phibrizzio: Fire!  
  
Zellas: To kill all the flowers!  
  
Gaav: Time stop!  
  
Zellas: To waste away the hours!  
  
Valgarv: Evil!  
  
Zellas: To come from your hands!  
  
Xellos: [blurts] Me?  
  
[Everyone looks at him.]  
  
Zellas: HA!  
  
[She drags Zelgadis away again.]  
  
Zellas: Forget Xellos, little one He will make you fall I see that in your eyes you look terrified But you will make it through 'Cause we are liking you! And whatever you need Mazoku will provide!  
  
All: O----oh!  
  
[Xellos pushes Zelgadis away from Zellas]  
  
Xellos: Walk with me little one And I'll take you far! 'Round each bend little friend I'll be by your side That's is what I am worth To give this child the earth! And whatever you need Mazoku will...  
  
[Xellos phases out with Zelgadis, leaving the other Mazoku. The two pop up back on the sidewalk where they met.]  
  
Zelgadis: o.O  
  
Xellos: -Proviiiiiiiiiide!  
  
[Music ends and the frame freezes. Zangulus and Vrumugun walk back on.]  
  
Zangulus: Told ya he was a demon!  
  
Vrumugun: -.-o...It seems Xellos changed his mind. But why? And what of Zelgadis? What will happen now that he is known my the Mazoku? And how will all this affect Xellos?  
  
Zangulus: You're asking too many questions! They don't know!  
  
Vrumugun: I am merely setting a mood.  
  
Zangulus: Yeah, well, you sound like a school test I never studied for...  
  
Vrumugun: [crosses his arms] Fine. Then YOU can narrate by yourself.  
  
Zangulus: Fine! [clears his throat] And so...um...Xellos and Zelgadis weren't at the Mazoku place anywhere. But that wasn't the end.  
  
Vrumugun: [sarcastic] Oh, that is a GREAT narration...  
  
Zangulus: Hey, I thought I was doing this myself! [Vrumugun shrugs and leans on a wall. Zangulus continues.] So, tune in for more next time!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah. I'm trying to do better at dialouge here, if ya can't tell. Review, or I'll give you my cold! ^.^ 


	4. Crazy Zelgadis!

Every Story  
  
Notes: This song is really fun to sing. ^.^ And it really made me want some tropical fruit. Heehee...Oh lord, I'm nervous...the actual play opens Friday night. Squee! Wish me luck! ^.^  
  
Oh and to Xellas M., who said they'd understand it better if they knew the songs, trust me it doesn't help. I know them and wrote this thing and I STILL don't understand it. ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: CRAZY ZELGADIS  
  
[Zangulus and Vrumugun walk onto the black screen, both sulking.]  
  
Zangulus: When we last left the story, Vrummy was being a baby and left the narration to me, so-  
  
Vrumugun: -which I realize was wrong of me.  
  
Zangulus: [looks at him] Really?  
  
Vrumugun: Yes. I should have done it myself. You did nothing but mess it up.  
  
Zangulus: [glares] Then by all means go ahead!  
  
Vrumugun: Xellos had taken Zelgadis to meet his friends, and the chimera had learned that Xellos was a Mazoku. A demon. And then Zellas, Xellos' master, had tried to convince Zelgadis to become one of them. Zelgadis refused, and Xellos phased the both of them away.  
  
[A shoe hits Vrumugun on the head.]  
  
Vrumugun: @.@...[glares] VERY MATURE ZANGULUS!!!  
  
Zangulus: [sticks his tongue out] Get on with it!  
  
Vrumugun: So we now continue with our demon and chimera. I must deal with someone...  
  
[Zangulus goes offscreen. Vrumugun, fuming, follows. The screen fades in to the same scene we left out on.]  
  
Xellos: So...  
  
Zelgadis: Um...where'd we go?  
  
Xellos: Huh? Oh that. I can teleport, if that's what you want to call it. The important thing is, we're not going back there anytime soon.  
  
Zelgadis: [looks curious] I thought you wanted me to join your group?  
  
Xellos: Oh I did, but...[grins kinda evilly] I don't wanna share.  
  
Zelgadis: o.O  
  
[Before he can reply, four things run into him, sending both Zelgadis and Xellos crashing to the ground, with four people on top of them. Lina, Gourry, Filia and Amelia to be precise.]  
  
Zelgadis: HEY!! //.-+  
  
Lina: Hey Zel! So here's where ya've been hidin' out!  
  
Amelia: We were worried about you!  
  
Filia: Out here to angst again, are we?  
  
Gourry: We're kinda squishing him I think...  
  
Lina: [gets up] You DON'T think Gourry...that's the problem.  
  
Amelia: [helps the others up] Zelgadis-san, you must stop disappearing like this.  
  
Zelgadis: [annoyed] And why 'must' I?  
  
Lina: 'Cause it PISSES me off!  
  
Gourry: [pokes Xellos] Who's this?  
  
Zelgadis: [looks over] Oh...that's Xellos...he's...eh...  
  
Xellos: [pops up] His one and only true love!  
  
[Xellos clamps onto Zelgadis. The two recive three 'o.O' looks and one rather confused one.]  
  
Lina: What the--?!  
  
Amelia: Zelgadis-san, is this true?  
  
Filia: Gah! What is WRONG with you humans?!  
  
Zelgadis: [wiggles away from Xellos] No way. He's just following me for some reason...  
  
Xellos: I'll handle that! Zel-chan here resuced me from the evil demons and now I'm going to join you guys!  
  
Lina/Amelia/Filia: WHAT?!  
  
Gourry: Did you really?  
  
Zelgadis: What? No. He IS a demon.  
  
Filia: o.o+ Mazoku?!  
  
Zelgadis: He tried to get me to be one, then changed his mind.  
  
Lina: Why?  
  
Xellos: ^.^ Sore wa himistu desu!  
  
Gourry: What's that mean?  
  
Xellos: It's a secret.  
  
Gourry: C'mon tell me!  
  
Xellos: It's a secret.  
  
Gourry: Please?  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himistu desu.  
  
Gourry: What's it MEAN?  
  
Xellos: It's a secret.  
  
Gourry: What-  
  
Zelgadis: //.-+++ STOP IT!  
  
(A/N: I do that to people all the time ^.^)  
  
Xellos: Nanto. But I was telling the truth about wanting to join this merry band of morons.  
  
Lina: -.-..No.  
  
Amelia: He's a demon?!  
  
Zelgadis: Well, I don't think he can really go back to his old friends...after running off with their new candidate...I think he could hang out with us for a bit...  
  
Lina: Eh..? Could it be....? Is Zelgadis sticking up for his little demon?  
  
Zelgadis: Hey!  
  
Filia: I KNEW there was something wrong with him!  
  
Amelia: I can't believe Zelgadis would be unjust enough to consort with a demon!  
  
[Cue music]  
  
Lina: [to Xellos] And you want to join the group?!  
  
[The girls laugh]  
  
Amelia: Zelgadis wants the demon to come with us?  
  
Filia: [sings] I should find a tree all covered with mangos (A/N: C'mon peeps, humor me..how do you think Sypheil got a coconut? We're in a tropical Slayers universe, kay?) Juicy mangos fat and well-fed. Pick a mango!  
  
Amelia: Juicy mango! Lovely mango!  
  
Lina: A gigantic mango!  
  
Filia: Drop the mango!  
  
[All three do the bomb-drop whistle.]  
  
All: BOOM!!  
  
Filia: And knock some sense in his head!  
  
Amelia/ Lina: Knock some sense in his head!  
  
Lina: Until he changes his tone  
  
Xellos: [matter-of-factly] But his head's made of stone!  
  
Gourry: Give him what he wants.  
  
Lina/Amelia/Filia: Give him what he--[look at Gourry questionably]  
  
Gourry: Give him what he wants. [A moment of intelligence ^.^] Love has many powers, if the love is true, it can change your life, bring two worlds together, it can surprise...even you.  
  
Lina: [steps up to Gourry] Ha! Their love surprises me? All his heart will get is broken!  
  
Gourry: A weak heart yes, a strong one no Not if love is what he chooses.  
  
Filia: Ridiculous!  
  
Xellos: Interesting!  
  
Gourry: And it is possible.  
  
[Music end]  
  
Zelgadis: [to Lina] You know what...if you won't let him in, then...I guess I'll have to leave too.  
  
Lina: You'd do that? Leave your friends for a...Mazoku?  
  
Zelgadis: What kind of friends taunt someone for something they have no control over?  
  
Filia: And what's that?  
  
Zelgadis: [looks down] Love.  
  
Amelia: [near tears] So, you really do love him?  
  
Zelgadis: I'm not sure. But I can't figure it out with you all you shoving it in my face.  
  
Lina: [crosses her arms] Fine. Then go. But don't expect to find a warm welcome if you decide to come back.  
  
[Zelgadis starts to walk away. Xellos follows curiously. Then Gourry follows.]  
  
Lina: [incredulously] Gourry?!  
  
Gourry: What?  
  
Amelia: Where are you going?  
  
Gourry: Oh. I figured I'd go with them to help out. And besides...that was really mean guys...  
  
[Lina starts to object, but Xellos phases himself, Zelgadis and Gourry away.]  
  
[Screen fades to black. Vrumugun and Zangulus walk out, obviously still not made up.]  
  
Zangulus: I'm not letting you take all the narration! I'm working here too ya know!  
  
Vrumugun: Fine. You may take the endings and I will narrate the beginnings.  
  
Zangulus: Good. Then it's MY turn! And so, being shunned by Lina's group, and in danger from Xellos', Zelgadis, Xellos and Gourry now have to figure out what's next...  
  
Vrumugun: But what happened to the other Mazoku? Were they just going to give up without a fight?  
  
[He walks to move offscreen, but trips on his cloak and falls.]  
  
Zangulus: Vrum?....[trying not to laugh]  
  
Vrumugun: I am fine...[gets up]  
  
Zangulus: [bursts out laughing]  
  
Vrumugun: Alright. I suppose that was a bit amusing...  
  
Zangulus: [still giggling] How am I supposed to stay mad at you when I'm too busy laughing at you?!  
  
~Fin  
  
Notes: Yeah this one was weird...well weirdER anyways...Longer too. ^.^ Pwease review? I need some kind words before I go onstage.  
  
~Karu 


	5. Intermission

CHAPTER FIVE: INTERMISSION  
  
Okay, this is an author notes type thing cuz I just got back from my foray into musical theater and I got so many nice updates and I wanted to say thanks! So, I'm too lazy right now to come up with a whole new chapter, so you get this. Yay. *looks* You're not yay-ing...  
  
Any-who...If I can part with Kingdom Hearts long enough (NOT sacrilige!), I'll work on something more time-consuming, but until then, all you wonderful people who reviewed can find thanks here!  
  
Chibi Cannon: Bwahaha. One of my first reviews and I already made children cry. ^.^ I'm not evil...just more fun. Aaaaaaand...*points dramatically* I know who you are, and I know where you live!! o.o...Er...thanks for the review. ^.^ You started a bit of a trend!  
  
Xellas M: Whee! Two from you as well! Arigato! Thanks for the encouragement! It made it just in time for the show! ^.~ And as for the 'what comes next', I think we all know the answer to that one...^.^...Sore wa himistu desu! *gets random things thrown at her* o.o...My bad...*dodges flying sheep* Really now! Leave the lambies out of this!  
  
ZelgadisMetallium: ^.^o...I didn't really get that...but I think you might wanna get your comp looked at...and thanks for reviewing! I love the insane ones! My people...*sniff*  
  
K.R.P.: First impressions rule! And here's your reward! *gives her a cookie* More comes every time you update! ^.^ I just love your ficcies! The narrator thing was basically my own little plot to get Vru-chan and Zang in the story without getting no readers except Zarla. ^.^o I'm such a sell- out...*hugs Vrummy plushie* And to answer ya, the fic is supposed to be AU. It just might be a little too OOC to get it. I dunno. But yeah, it's the real Zel-chan. ACCEPT NO IMITATIONS!! ^.^  
  
*cough* Xel sure doesn't...^.~  
  
Sooooooo...that's all I got for right now. I'm feeling a bit more insane now, I might come up with something after all. You guys are so inspirational! =D And if you don;t see your name here and would like to, just click that cute little button that says Submit Review. One click a day can give this button a better life, because more of your clivks go straight to this button....  
  
Okay I'm gonna leave now...before I get...*gets bitchslapped by another flying sheep* Ow...@.@...Night night...  
  
~Karu 


End file.
